It is a common practice to hang ornaments such as Christmas stockings, and the like, on a mantle or ledge to display the same. Rather than using a nail or other hanger that is permanent, temporary ornament hangers are used so that they can be placed on the mantle, shelf or ledge to hang the items therefrom, and thereafter remove the hanger without marring or leaving a hole in the woodwork. Temporary ornament hangers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,819 by Ronia; U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,827 by Kacines and D447,936 by Kacines. Other ornament hangers are available which include various types of metal, glass and resin figurines attached to respective hook-like devices.
The ornament hangers known in the prior art are constructed of a hard and durable material, and if pulled off a mantle or shelf, can mar and damage the floor or furniture. These ornament hangers are more attractive to adults and less attractive to children, because the figurines are not soft and cuddly as many stuffed toys are.
From the foregoing, it can be seen that a need exists for an ornament hanger that is stable and can support the substantial weight of an ornament, but is soft and if dislodged from a mantle, the hanger will not itself injure a child or other person. Another need exists for an ornament hanger that is ornamental, and soft to prevent injuries.